The present invention concerns an arrangement for reinforcing a motor vehicle bumper, notably an arrangement for reinforcing a motor vehicle bumper in which at least one reinforcing element is welded to crossmember means, this bumper-reinforcing element being adapted to support the vehicle bumper and to absorb substantially longitudinal forces.
Vehicles with a loading bed, usually called pick-ups, include primarily a cabin forming a driving station and a loading bed fastened to this body and forming a loading space. As in all automobile vehicles, a rear bumper is disposed at the rear end of this bed to absorb small impacts with obstacles or vehicles without deforming the structure carrying the bumper. In known manner, reinforcing elements are disposed inside the bumper to prevent deformation of the bumper below a particular longitudinal force.
Moreover, in these vehicles, the loading floor of the bed is at a height greater than that of the driving station, and users must step onto a step to be able to climb onto the bed. If no step has been designed in, users step on the bumper. There is therefore a risk of deforming the bumper because of this vertical force.